


The Cure For A Wounded Heart

by AssassinsRose



Category: Yagami Yato - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Inspired By Yagami Yato Videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinsRose/pseuds/AssassinsRose
Summary: Finding herself at Epidemic's 'surgery', Yukie knows she's in over her head. She had not long broke up with Dabi and Hawks, due to overhearing them on what they actually thought of her. Can she and Epidemic heal each other?
Relationships: Epidemic/Original Character





	The Cure For A Wounded Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Contains dom Epidemic, belt usage and bondage. So if this turns you on, I'm sorry xD

"She's just too clingy. I don't know why we agreed to all this, to be honest." Said Hawks in a hushed voice. Dabi nodded, and sighed. "I'll disagree with the clingyness part, she wasn't that bad, she was just... Unbearable. Her emotions never showed, it was like she's a robot." He answered. The door to the bedroom opened, and a fox featured female, well only ears and tail, stood inside the door frame. "So that's what you think of me, huh? Well don't worry, this clingy, unbearable girl is outta here. Fuck you both, and don't ever come near me again." She spat. "Yukie! Yukie, wait!" Hawks called, but he was blasted by a torrent of ice, pinning him to the wall. "Fuck you, you piece of shit. I hate you both. I'm sorry I was never to your expectations. I'm sorry for not showing any emotions... You both know damn well why I hardly show them." Yukie said, tears brimming in her icy blue hues. Dabi tried reaching out for her, but she slapped him and left.

It had been a month since that day, and every remnant of their existence had been erased, blocked and deleted. "I'm a free woman. I can finally do what I want. Tch, why is it everywhere I go, I see them?" She sighed to herself. Low and behold, Dabi and Hawks were walking out of a clothing store, smiles on their faces. They seemed happier now, than when all three of them were together. This shattered her heart, making her cry again. However, she was determined to get over them but that was easier said than done, due to the fact they had been together over two years. 

Yukie crossed over the road, putting her hands into the pocket of her Nightwish hoodie, the hood was already up so she didn't see what happened next, all she saw was black.

 _Beep... beep... beep... beep_. A groan filled Yukie's ears, as she slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a dilapidated roof, with its plastic hanging on by a thread to its companion. Sitting up, she noticed grimy windows decorated with mould and spider webs. The paint on the wall was peeling off, and litter was scattered everywhere. Graffiti was painted here and there, the only fresh things in the room was this gurney, heart machine and IV stand with a drip bag. "Where the hell am I?" She muttered. The sound of footsteps approached her, but she felt too groggy to fight.

A man with reddish/purplish hair, light coloured eyes, a scar over his right one and a smart suit stood before her. "Hello, Miss Kato." He said. His voice was silky smooth, and rather entrancing too. "How do you feel? That knife wound was a nasty one, I cleaned it up and closed it, but you lost quite a lot of blood. Fortunately for you, I have a universal blood type so I was able to give you some of mine. Oh, where are my manners? I am Epidemic, it's a pleasure to meet you, my dear." He smiled. Yukie didnt know whether she could trust him, but he had saved her so she'd give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Where are we?" Yukie asked, as Epidemic started removing the IV line and taking off the heart monitor sensor. "We're at an industrial estate on the outskirts of the city. I'm classed as a villian, so I can't really show my face there. Well, not often anyway, you were lucky I _was_ there. Right, everything is done." He said. "How can I repay you?" Yukie asked, looking into his alluring eyes. "Well, you could work for me. If you so desire." He smiled. "Sounds good, it's not like I have a life back there anymore." She said. Epidemic studied her features, and decided not to say anything due to the look in her eye. 

That week went by fast, Epidemic's followers had warmed up to Yukie, but she wanted to go back and give her exes a piece of her mind. "I don't recommend it." Epidemic said, when Yukie told him what she wanted to do. "I wont stop you though." He added. Yukie nodded and headed back to the city.

Her former lovers were flirting with some sluts in a back alley, so Yukie froze them, and with a snap of her fingers they shattered. Both Dabi and Hawks turned around. Dabi erupted some if his fire in his hand, and Hawks readied a feather sword. "Why did you kill them? Jealousy gotten to you?" Dabi asked. Yukie just laughed. "No, I just want to see you two in pain. You treated me like shit, but now I've found a guy who appreciates my efforts. You two are the lowest of the low, and don't deserve happiness. Hope those bitches gave you STDs, because that's what you deserve and so much more." Yukie snarled. She used her snowstorm to impair their vision and leave.

Four months later

"Here, you need to be more steady." Epidemic spoke softly. He stood behind Yukie, as he was teaching her how to clean a wound in a professional manner. Yukie's hands were shaking, as she had never done this before. However, the person she was treating, even though in pain, was patient with her. Epidemic took her right hand, and steadied it. "The more you shake and hesitate, the more risk to infection the wound has." He whispered in her ear. This sent shivers down her spine, as she had started to grow feelings for the former doctor. He helped her remove the shrapnel from the man's face and clean it up.

When the injured man left, Epidemic didn't let Yukie go. "You're so beautiful. I think you maybe my cure to this sickness of the heart I've had for so long. That sounds good. My cure. You _**are**_ my cure." He said, before capturing her lips in a possessive kiss. He pushed her against the nearby wall, and as she responded, he slid his tongue inside her mouth. Yukie kissed back, and he slammed her against the wall only parting for breath then continuing his assault on her lips.

"I know it's only been four months." Epidemic spoke between kisses, "But I think I've fallen in love with you." He said. Yukie looked at him, and smiled. "Now then, wheres that weak spot." He smirked, going for her neck and biting it. He had heightened her nervous system for pleasure. He moved his hands and grasped her wrists. "Turn around. **_Now_**." He ordered. Yukie obeyed and turned around. Epidemic reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out some rope. He tied her hands together and tied her up onto a hook on the wall. "What a beautiful view." He chuckled. Epidemic tore open her blue shirt, making her tits bounce as he roughly removed the article of clothing. He massaged her breasts, and kissed her neck. "Yukie..." He moaned. Whimpers erupted from the former hero's throat. Yukie could feel her panties getting wet, so she squirmed and rubbed her legs together. "Oh? Someone getting turned on?" Epidemic laughed.

He slipped his hand down her jeans, and into her panties. "Fuck, you're drenched. Such a slut." He purred, slipping two fingers inside, and began pumping them vigorously. "AH! Epidemic! Right there, right there!" Yukie screamed. Epidemic laughed, and licked the shell of her ear. "Yes. Let me hear that voice. Let everyone know who you belong to." He said. Yukie came hard, ruining her clothing. Epidemic pulled his fingers out. "Did I say you could cum?" He asked. Yukie shook her head, still coming down from her high.

Pulling off her pants and panties, he threw them to the side, and unclapsed his belt. "This is gonna hurt you a lot more, than its gonna hurt me. Sorry, I lied. Are you going to apologise to your master? Apologise for cumming without permission." The sound of leather striking against bare flesh echoed throughout the room. Yukie shrieked in pain and pleasure, not being able to form words. "Well? I'm waiting." Epidemic ordered, giving her several more lashes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Master!" She screamed. "Good girl." He put the belt down and untied her from the hook.

Yukie fell to her knees, and looked up at her lover. "Undo that zipper with your teeth." Epidemic ordered. She nodded and grabbed the fly with her teeth and pulled it down, slowly. Twelve and a half inches of cock slapped her face, smearing her lips with his pre. "Suck it, little slut." With this order, Yukie began licking the underside, and his glans. Epidemic moaned, as she licked. With his other hand, he grabbed her hair and shoved his cock down her mouth, causing her to gag but he didnt care and began face fucking her. "That's a good girl. Take it all." Epidemic praised. He felt himself getting close, and dropped the rope so he could hold her head with both hands. "Gah! FUCK!" He yelled, releasing his seed into her awaiting mouth. "Let me see, little cure." He smirked. Yuki opened her mouth, showing him the huge load he had just released inside her. "Savour it, then swallow." He purred. Yukie did as she was told, and swallowed it.

Epidemic picked up her naked form, and took her to a makeshift bedroom. He threw her onto the bed, and tied her hands to the headboard. "You're so beautiful. Even these scars make you even more perfect. Everything... You're perfect. Kiss me." He placed his lips on hers, his heart racing in time with hers. "I'm not going to fuck you, I'm going to make love to you." He said, laying a kiss on her forehead. He slipped inside of her, causing her to let out a low moan. "Fuck. So tight." He breathed. He began moving at a loving pace, holding her close. "I love you. I love you so damn much." He moaned. He picked up the pace, and when he found Yukie's gspot, causing her to cry out in pleasure, he began assaulting that area. "Epidemic. Please... I want more. Your cock is so big, so thick.... I've never felt so much pleasure. OH FUCK YES!" Yukie cried out.

Skin slapping against skin filled the room, along with breathy moans and creaking bed springs. The headboard smacked against the wall, but they didnt care who heard because this was about them. "Shit... I'm gonna..." Yukie warned. Epidemic nodded, and slammed into her, feeling his end nearing too. "Cumming!" He released inside of her, causing her belly to swell. "So much.." Yukie whispered. Epidemic wasn't done yet. He began pounding into her again, causing her to drool and stick out her tongue. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, as the pleasure became too much. They both came again, Epidemic releasing another huge load.

Epidemic rolled off of her, undoing the ropes and taking them off her. "Come here." He smiled, bringing her to him into a loving embrace. "That was amazing. Thank you for healing my heart." Yukie said, as she snuggled into Epidemic's toned chest. "I think we healed each other, my little cure. Now rest, you've earned it." He kissed the top of her head, as he felt her drift off. It wasn't long before he, himself was asleep. Finally, two hearts had had their wounds closed and scars healed. They had been the other's cure.


End file.
